starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Twi'lek
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Twē'-lĕk | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie =Zoogdier | subsoorten =Rutian, Lethan | lengte =2,00 meter | leeftijd =>80 jaar | voeding = Omnivoor | ademhaling =Zuurstof | thuisplaneet =Ryloth | gesproken =Ryl, Twi’leki, Rylothean | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie =Galactic Republic, Rebel Alliance }} Twi'leks waren zoogdieren afkomstig van de planeet Ryloth in de Outer Rim. Twi'leks behoorden tot de bekendste soorten in het universum. Fysiologie De Twi'lek waren een mensachtig soort. Hun meest opvallende eigenschappen waren hun Lekku en een soms erg kleurrijke huid, in kleur variërend van individu tot individu. Scherpe, klauwachtige nagels zaten aan de lange, flexibele vingers en de oranje of gele ogen van de Twi'lek waren goed om mee in het donker te kunnen zien. Twi'leks waren omnivoren en kweekten eetbare schimmels en paddestoelen. Ook fokten zij Rycrits voor hun vlees en huid. Hoewel de voorouders van de Twi'leks waarschijnlijk jagers waren die hun prooi vingen op de koude vlakten van de schaduwzijde van Ryloth, ontwikkelden latere Twi'leks een meer agrarische cultuur. Twi'leks waren erg intelligent en in staat tot het leren van de meeste galactische talen, vooral Basic en Huttese werden veel gesproken door Twi'leks. Hun eigen taal combineerde verbale communicatie met subtiele beweging van de lekku. Deze taal was voor buitenstaanders, zelfs voor Protocol Droids, heel moeilijk te leren. Wanneer twee Twi'leks met elkaar spraken in Twi'leki was het dus meestal een privé-gesprek. Dit leidde er wel toe dat er enig wantrouwen was van buitenstaanders, vooral van Imperials, die geloofden dat de Twi’leks geheime boodschappen doorgaven. Lekku Wat meteen opviel bij een Twi'lek waren de tentakelachtige staarten aan het achterhoofd, genaamd Lekku. Deze lekku, ook wel tchin-tchun genoemd, hadden een zintuiglijke en cognitieve functie en speelden een rol bij de communicatie tussen Twi'leks. In de lekku werden gedachten opgeslagen. In de benaming tchin-tchun stond tchin voor "rechter lekku" en tchun voor "linker lekku". Sommige Twi'leks hadden drie of vier lekku, een zeldzaamheid die veel macht met zich mee bracht. Twi’leks zelf zagen de lekku als "spirituele aanhangsels". Door ze tegen elkaar te bewegen drukten zij de innerlijke goddelijkheid uit. Subsoorten thumb|250px|Lethan Twi'lek Twi'leks kwamen voor in alle kleuren van de regenboog. Er waren eveneens veel variaties in de patronen op de huid. Zo waren er Twi'leks met stippen en strepen. Sommige varianten waren zeldzamer dan de anderen. De blauwe Twi'lek, ook wel Rutian Twi'lek, was vrij zeldzaam en daarom erg gewild bij handelaren en rijkelui. De rode Twi'lek, ook wel Lethan Twi'lek, was feitelijk het gevolg van een genetische mutatie en daarom de meest zeldzame van alle Twi'leks. Andere kleuren die voorkwamen waren groen, geel, oranje, paars, wit en bruin. Cultuur Ryloth was een droge woestijnplaneet met een heel typische baan om haar ster. Omdat de omlooptijd en de rotatietijd van de planeet gelijk waren aan elkaar was de ene helft van Ryloth continu aan het zonlicht blootgesteld, terwijl het aan de andere kant altijd nacht was. Op de smalle strook tussen warm en koud leefden de Twi'leks in grotten in de bergkammen. De samenleving van de Twi'lek was vrij primitief. Energie voor verwarming, licht en ventilatie werd opgewekt met windmolens en luchtturbines. De hetelucht-stormen van het warme halfrond dreven de molens en turbines aan. Deze stormen konden temperaturen aannemen van 300 graden Celsius en snelheden van 500 kilometer per uur. Hoewel erg gevaarlijk, waren de stormen van belang voor Twi'lek leven doordat zij de ondergrondse samenleving van warmte voorzagen. Bij de Twi'leks kwam Force-gevoeligheid veel voor, iets wat mogelijk een grondslag was voor het wantrouwen van het Galactic Empire jegens het volk. In tegenstelling tot de vijandige opstelling van het Empire waren de Twi'’leks juist een heel vredig volk. Ryloth bleef het geweld van de Galactic Civil War bespaard. thumb|250px|De zwaarlijvige [[Orn Free Taa]] Twi'leks met 3 of 4 lekku hadden meer aanzien en macht dan Twi'leks met de gebruikelijke 2 lekku. Ook zwaarlijvigheid werd geassocieerd met succes en welvaart. Twi’lek namen waren opgebouwd uit twee delen; een eigennaam en de clannaam. Doorgaans werden deze namen als één uitgesproken. De naam Bib Fortuna werd uitgesproken als Bibfort'una. Als de namen echter niet samengevoegd waren gaf dit aan dat een persoon niet meer onderdeel is van de groep. De tweedeling van de namen was niet altijd even duidelijk, zo werd Nawara Ven door haar soortgenoten Nawar'aven genoemd. De vertaling van Nawara was "zilver" en die van Ven "tong", Nawara'ven zou betekenen "dof zilver", waar Nawar'aven de betekenis "zilveren tong" droeg. Stadscomplexen Verborgen onder het oppervlakte van Ryloth lagen de stadscomplexen van de Twi'leks, enorme netwerken van catacomben en kamers. Elke stad was autonoom en werd geregeerd door een hoofdclan, bestaande uit vijf Twi'lek mannen die de handel en industrie beheren. Deze leiders werden in hun positie geboren en hadden absolute macht. Wanneer één van de leiders stierf, werden de overgebleven vier verbannen naar de Bright Lands en kwam de volgende generatie aan de macht. Als de volgende generatie nog niet klaar was om te regeren, werd de taak tijdelijk overgenomen door een aantal regenten. Het feit dat plaatsen in de regering in "bezit" waren van families was de oorzaak van de strijd tussen clans. Geschiedenis Omdat Twi'leks geen ruimtevaart van zichzelf hadden ontwikkeld, waren ze vrij afhankelijk van de omliggende stelsels, piraten, smokkelaars en handelaren. Het grootste exportproduct van Ryloth was Ryll, een mineraal dat dienst deed als medicijn en als partydrug. Ryloth werd kwetsbaar voor de galactische onderwereld. Slavenschepen kamden de planeet af om hun ryll-handel drijvende te houden en smokkelaars plunderden de ryll-warenhuizen. Sommige clans gaven zelfs hun eigen mensen aan slavenhandelaren om bescherming af te kopen. thumb|Een slavin Slavernij was in de geschiedenis van de Twi'leks het grootste probleem, vooral onder vrouwen. In de traditionele cultuur van Ryloth werd van vrouwen verwacht dat ze zich ondergeschikt opstelden tegenover mannen. Zij werden door mannen vaak gezien als accessoires en als zijnde minder intelligent. Vaak hadden vrouwen enkel waarde als vermaak voor anderen. Twi'lek vrouwen werden vaak verkocht als slaven, om als gezelschap of als danseres te dienen. Lethan Twi'lek vrouwen waren het meeste waard. In de tijd van de New Republic bundelden een aantal clans hun krachten om de slavenhandel te stoppen en elkaar te beschermen tegen retributies van handelaren. Hierdoor werd Ryloth een stuk veiliger en kwam de legale handel naar de planeet. Als gevolg hiervan gingen Twi'leks een meer actieve rol spelen binnen de Republic, vaak als piloten of advocaten. Deze positieve ontwikkeling werd echter bijna ongedaan gemaakt door Warlord Zsinj, die een Twi’lek hersenspoelde en uitstuurde om Admiral Ackbar en Wedge Antilles te vermoorden. Het mislukte echter en alle Twi'leks werden ontheven uit publieke functies. Toen het plot werd blootgelegd werden de Twi'leks terug geplaatst in hun functies. Politiek Ryloth en de Twi'leks werden in de Galactic Republic vertegenwoordigd door Senator Orn Free Taa, een man loyaal aan de Republic en lid van het Loyalist Committee. In de New Republic werd Ryloth vertegenwoordigd door Kur en later Cola Quis. Tijdlijn * c. 12500 BBY – Begin van de slavenhandel * c. 4800 BBY – Ontdekking van Ryll * c. 4800 BBY Onregelmatige distributie van Ryll leid tot de Gank Massacres * c. 2700 BBY – De stad Kala'din stort in * 44 BBY – Illegale dierenhandel wordt gestopt * 32 BBY – Opzet van de Glytteryll-productie * 30 BBY – Kh'aris Fenn probeert aan de macht te komen * 22 BBY - De CIS verovert Ryloth * 19 BBY – Battle of Ryloth * 5 BBY – Imperial outpost geplaatst op Ryloth * 0 BBY – Battle of Ryloth * 3 ABY – Ryloth wordt overtuigd om bij de Rebel Alliance te komen * 6 ABY – Ryll gebruikt in bestrijding Krytos Virus * 24 ABY – Nolaa Tarkona richt op Ryloth de Diversity Alliance op * 24 ABY – Battle of Ryloth Bekende Twi'leks thumb|[[Pampy]] Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Jedi Crash **Defenders of Peace **Storm Over Ryloth **Innocents of Ryloth **Liberty on Ryloth **The Holocron Heist **Grievous Intrigue **The Deserter Bron * Twi'lek in de Databank * The Essential Guide to Alien Species * The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * The Official Star Wars Fact Files (TWI1) * Ultimate Alien Anthology category:Twi'leks category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren